


Good Old Days

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Linada is working on the restoration of Fiora's body, Vanea assists her.
Relationships: Linada/Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Exchange 2020





	Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendofthesevenstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthesevenstars/gifts).



> For the XBC Femslash exchange! Posting from mobile bc I'm really excited to share it!

Fiora’s body regeneration was underway, but there was still plenty to do. So much to undo and so much to fix, Linada had quite the work to do. But, at the very least, she didn’t have to do it alone. Vanea, who had helped turn Fiora’s body into that of a Face Pilot, was tentatively open to helping however she could.

“So, Vanea.” Linada let her hand rest against the table, tapping her nails mindlessly. “Are the Faces all you were up to after we parted ways?”

Linada thought back on a time before the Bionis attacked, before Egil’s trauma and anger led to a divide amongst their people. Vanea, once her fellow doctor and partner, had ended up using her abilities to help Egil while Linada worked to minimize the damage done.

Years spent apart, Linada couldn’t help but be a bit curious about what her old friend had been doing. She couldn’t imagine she only made Faces in that time. Linada liked to think she knew Vanea and Vanea… she wasn’t someone who could hold it together if that’s all she did.

Vanea shifted where she sat, shoulders still stiff with guilt. “I… also spent time with Egil. Trying to plead with him and listening to his thoughts. Despite it all, he kept me sane through it all.”

“He was the one to give you such responsibility to put your sanity at risk, but also kept that sanity intact…” Linada hummed, nodding in understanding. “How strange, the way our minds work.”

“Indeed.” Vanea nodded, looking at her feet and going quiet once again.

Linada sighed as the silence settled over them, trying to accept that this was their new normal. Gone were the days where they could talk endlessly about anything from medical advancements to gossip around Agniratha… Linada supposed that was to be expected, though. They had both changed in their time apart.

But that honestly just made her want to reconnect more. Made her want to understand what Vanea had been doing all those years, and how it shaped her into who she was now. She wanted to know Vanea again.

“You were given the job of helping Lady Meyneth, correct?” She spoke up again, her voice now softer. “Did you speak with her?”

“On occasion.” Vanea nodded. “Though most of our conversation was saved until her soul was within Fiora. With her Monado implanted within a host, she was able to speak with me for longer.”

There was a look of guilt on her face as she spoke, and Linada supposed she could understand. She clearly felt bad after what she used Fiora’s body for, even when the girl had told Linada she forgave Vanea for it fully.

But she supposed Vanea held guilt within her, for so many things. For Fiora, for the Faces she helped make, for Egil… Linada watched as Vanea let guilt eat her, every day since the end of the struggle with Zanza.

That didn’t mean there weren’t things that stayed the same, though. Linada still saw the passion, the care, the emotion Vanea had always had. The things that she had always found so admirable about the other Machina. Vanea was an emotional woman, something that bounced off her own focus on the logical.

It was something that always made her think they were a great pair, complimenting each other well. Not that she would mention that, though. At least, not outloud, not while Vanea was still healing.

For now, she reached across the way, placing her hand on Vanea’s and finally stopping her mindless tapping. She gave her a small smile, and Vanea was able to return a somewhat genuine one. They sat like that, for a while, Linada tracing circles into the back of Vanea’s hand, until Vanea spoke up.

“I’m just glad I can start making up for all that I’ve done.” Vanea stared down at their hands, the small smile still on her face. “Thank you, Linada, for giving me this chance.”

“Of course, Vanea, but it’s not really giving you a chance.” She shook her head. “You decided for yourself to make up for what you’ve done. I’m just here to help you do that.”

“Linada…” She turned her hand to hold the doctors, rubbing her thumb across Linada’s hand. “Thank you so much, for being there for me again, after so long.”

“It’s not like I could leave an old friend on her own.” She chuckled a bit, shaking her head. “If anything, I look forward to being in your life again.”

“And I in yours.” Vanea’s smile grew a bit, and it made Linada happy to see. “What do you say we start over, you and I? Become friends and partners again.”

Linada let out a full laugh this time. “You say that as if we aren’t already friends again! But I would love that, Vanea. I’m happy to be with you again.”

“And I with you.” She hummed, letting her eyes close for a moment… Only for them to pop open, a gasp leaving her lips. “Oh! We’re supposed to be assisting Fiora right now!”

“Ah, you’re right.” She felt herself blushing a bit, realizing she’d gotten too caught up in this little moment. “Let’s catch up more later, and get back to work now.”

Vanea nodded, a small giggle escaping (likely at her expression, Linada had to guess). “Yes, let’s!”


End file.
